Generally, an optical reflector is one of the most useful optics of a lamp for spot lighting. However, a conventional reflector of a spotlight with a light source 105 often is large in size, particularly the depth thereof is too large. As shown in FIG. 1, the optical reflector 100 takes up almost over 80% of the volume of the whole lamp.
In particular, an LED spot lighting lamp needs much more space than a halogen lamp, or an incandescent lamp, etc., for its driving circuit, heat sink, and so on. Thus, for example, an LED spotlight can hardly be used in a conventional spot lighting lamp having such a conventional optical reflector. In other words, the conventional optical reflector can hardly be used in a lamp having a lighting element such as an LED, due to its large height and size. In addition to a smaller size, a better anti-glare performance is always desired for a spot lighting lamp, and an appropriate spotlight profile during operation is also preferred.